


Madara's Choice

by RinRin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bad Decisions, Character Death, Embedded Images, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but there is some, his issues have issues, madara is not quite right in the head, not quite a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Everything comes down to the choices you make.  Our choices shape who we are, shape our relationships, shape our world.Madara has to make his.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try telling a story using only 3 images. But the story required more nuances than those three could provide. And then Madara insisted that I include where it started so there's four images, one per chapter.

Madara waits two weeks after word reaches the Uchiha that, much like Tajima, Senju Butsuma has died. Then he sends a messager to the Senju to sue for peace. He ignores the Elders as they mutter about revenge and prepares with Izuna for both ways the answer can go. He ignores that his last remaining brother focuses on the possibility of receiving a head more than the messager returning with a guest.

Mikoto escorts Senju Tobirama into the Uchiha stronghold after four days. Madara tries not to feel smug, especially given that Hashirama sent his Heir Presumptive.

Tobirama is silent as Madara holds court with his Clan. The younger man listens with no expression as Madara argues with his family. He observes but gives away nothing.

Until little Kagami stands up and very seriously asks if this means more playmates as he’s been “electided” as a representative for the chibi Uchiha. Madara has to press his lips together to not coo. Tobirama’s lips twitch and he answers very seriously that that would depend on Anko, who is Kagami’s contemporary. Kagami scrunches up his nose and looks to his father. The man pulls him close and whispers an explanation with a grin. Kagami beams at Tobirama.

A week passes as Madara makes his case to his Clan with words, and to Tobirama with demonstrations of what the Uchiha can offer.

And then he must return Tobirama to the Senju and receive his answer.

The two Clans face off in a clearing. Tobirama stands next to Madara until the last Senju falls into place. Then, Tobirama does something unexpected.

He lays a hand on Madara’s arm, drawing his attention. Madara looks to him, brows furrowed. Tobirama’s eyes are focused on Madara’s mouth, as they usually were, until he very deliberately and obviously moved them to meet Madara’s.

“You have very beautiful eyes Uchiha-sama. I look forward to seeing more of them.”

Tobirama turns away, even as the Senju relax, some unseen signal of trust having been given, or perhaps it was seen. In the best way a Clan that fights the Sharingan can do.

Tobirama stops in front of Hashirama and casts his voice for the Treaty. Hashirama nods and turns away. The first terms will be sent within a week.

As the Senju leave, Tobirama does one last thing that solidifies Madara’s growing interest.

_He looks back._

__


	2. The End

They create a village. It’s as simple as that and far more complicated at the same time, but it also is what they do.

And Madara gets to know Tobirama, sees him relax and learns his favorite foods. He watches the small changes to Tobirama’s face when he’s hiding his response to something. He categories which smells are unique to Tobirama and which are from other sources.

He finds himself exstatic and lucky to learn how Tobirama looks in the morning and how he falls asleep. To watch how he relaxes in a bath.

To be able to fall in more in love with him and have that love returned.

There’s still missions, still civilians who pay them for jobs and those who pay others to try to stop them. There’s still casualties.

Madara is confident that his best beloved ones will not be that.

He’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said this was a happy story. At least here there's the warning. The folks over on Tumblr didn't get that.


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara makes bad decisions. Also, lots of references to unwritten headcanons of mine.

Madara’s eyes  _burn_  after. From their change and from the salty-blood tears he can’t stop. They burn and burn and burn. One of the Elders is worried enough that she breaks generations of tradition and brings him the Scroll of Eyes before he can name his eyes.

The Scroll of Eyes has more than just the title of Mangenkyo Sharingans, it is the only record of how to treat them and what they do. It is something easy to get lost in. Her anchor has always been the Clan, and this is a testament of their strongest. She sees Madara as the same.

“Look here, it gives foreknowledge,” she tells him earnest, “Learn to use it and you will loose no more.”

The thing is, Madara has not used his Clan, his  _family_  as his anchor since red eyes locked with his black ones and called them beautiful. And it’s not foreknowledge.

Madara opens his eyes, simple salt water tears gathering, a scream caught in his throat and his heart beating a name. He  _hopes_  and

And Izuna sprawls out across from him at breakfast and reads out the reports he gathered.

“It is confirmed that Senju Butsuma has died. The new Clan Head is Senju Hashirama.”

Izuna lowers the report and stares at him. He has expectations, Madara knows. There’s a way this should go, a way everyone has seen coming since he was dragged back from the river by his father.

Madara does not send a Sage damned thing to Hashirama.

Tobirama  _lived_  while they were at war, but died when they were allies. And Madara will  _burn the Sage damned **world** down before he lets Tobirama die_.

He is dragged to peace anyway. He watches the village be built a second time with his brother’s eyes. The eyes he would have refused if he could as his original ones do not retain their power when traded. But. One does not  _refuse_  eyes offered.

Instead he now has a greater speed and fluidity. It was fitting for Izuna who’s anchor was the push and pull of battles with Tobirama, neither outpacing the other. Until the last. Madara’s brother is spiraling as he offers his eyes and his death is as much a mercy as a tragedy.

After, Madara wonders if he was too hasty as they build the village. Tobirama’s eyes crinkle even as his mouth stays stern and.

And that means he’s  _happy_.

But, no, missions that would otherwise been ignored are being considered and that-

That means Hashirama starts looking at the mission that took Madara’s heart last time.

Madara slips from the village to panic away when the, the  _thing_  finds him. Its a pale, unnatural white, stark like a flower can be, no part of the naked body showing  _any_  sexual markers - it doesn’t even have  _nipples_. Plus it has Sage damned thorns jutting out from it’s hips.

And then it talks to him about how with his help, they could change the world, make it  _better_.

Madara isn’t stupid or oblivious, he knows this thing is keeping something back, but. But without his original eyes he can’t go back and change things again.

The thing holds out it’s hand.


	4. The Martyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why it took me so long, but here is the end.

Madara stood at the edge of the Senju compound and let go of the anger-rage-grief he usually cloaked himself in. He doubted he completely shed the grief, but even now it was an old grief, tender but not bleeding. Besides he had a way to keep history from repeating.

Silent her slipped through the compound, marveling at what did and did not change with peace coming later. Hints of friends that never saw the village this time missing, filled in by those that did.

He stared up at the house that held his heart and his eyes burned.

Knowing his beloved’s mind he slipped through the traps and padded into his room.

And there was Tobirama, sleeping, only responsive to the warning of chakra calling for violence.

One more moment and then he would join Zetsu. He channeled chakra to his Sharingan, wanting to imprint this image in his mind before he left.


End file.
